Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 December 2015
12:08 i got only one usb and it's got 16 gigs 12:09 Just google for the thing 12:11 would wait patiently for a 320 gig hard drive 12:11 If you meant that there is no hard drive big enough for you to store the game, try external hard drive 12:11 tho i have enough data to store it 12:12 ok 12:12 Guess that's all I can do then 12:12 k fgt 12:13 ... 12:16 chilly chill chill 12:22 bump 12:34 ayy 12:36 Ayyy 12:38 pee flavored tea 12:40 So.... 12:40 what now 02:46 Uuuuh 02:46 Uuuuuuuhhh 02:46 I bet a no 02:46 Nah 02:46 lel 02:46 KNEW IT 02:46 damn 02:46 I cant stop smelling Splat she smells like delicious bubblegum and vanilla 02:47 CF3 just put it up your nose' 02:47 And then go back to whatever you doing 02:48 munno: jester have you learned your lesson 02:48 Refresh everyone 02:48 new emote 02:48 (carrot) 02:48 (intensivecarrot) 02:48 (carrot missile truck) 02:48 (carrot) 02:48 Lol 02:48 My character 02:49 Intensive Carrot 02:49 I imagine Intensive Carrot being a plant priest 02:49 (Papyrus) :GUYS,I CANT BE IN PVZU,SANS CANT BE IN IT TOO. 02:49 munno: same papyrus 02:49 And going "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum." 02:49 There we go 02:49 munno: to be honest im surprised sans likes jokes so much 02:49 And then he just revives a plant 02:49 And he's like "GREAT!" 02:49 PvZU 02:50 P v Z UUUUU 02:50 Fine 02:50 Which generation we all at 02:50 The 5th 02:50 Or the 4thj 02:50 4th season 02:50 o 02:50 PvZRP was so dead, we didn't have this for months 02:50 lol 02:50 ikr 02:50 Even tho I went inactive for months I thought you all actually kinda roleplayed 02:51 The Zombie we didnt roleplay. 02:51 I was on for the whole week and there was NO ONE. 02:51 Just like.. PT , Chill and Hypno 02:51 lel 02:51 anyways carry on 02:51 me and citron kinda had roleplays. 02:51 okay 02:51 with the pvzu deing 02:51 ready? 02:51 redi 02:52 I smell cliche plan from 4th boter 02:52 okay 02:52 lel 02:52 3 02:52 2 02:52 1 02:52 go 02:52 . 02:52 (carrot) : Day 25, I've still been searching of those purple-eyed things 02:52 (wildfire stump) 02:52 hmm 02:53 (carrot) : Most of Plant City, have never heard of these things. But I have seen them. I have seen them fighting other plants 02:53 (jester) : Purple-eyed things? You mean like those corrupt zombehs? 02:53 (carrot) : Guys, do you think these Purple-eyed plants are real? 02:53 (jester) : I think so 02:54 (carrot) : I need further proof 02:54 (carrot) : Give me a while. I will show them that they ARE REAL 02:54 (jester) : Why does nobody in the Zomboss Goons group have a pic of that one time... 02:54 (carrot) : *goes out of his research lab* 02:56 http://the-new-crossover-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Crossover_Roleplay_Wikia I made a wiki,also im sorry to stop the rp... 02:56 test 02:57 race pea: *drops off some mail* 02:57 (carrot) : *wandering around the city, looking for the Purple-eyed things* 02:57 Reap 02:57 Can I make boot-leg Celery Stalker? 02:57 sure 02:57 4 hours later 03:03 BL CL: GOOD POINT SO STOP FUSSING 03:03 (thymewarp) 03:03 BL WS: FINE THEN. 03:03 (thyme) 03:04 wait gonna add another emote 03:04 lel 03:04 I need an emote for him 03:04 Refresh...thyme! 03:04 (aw I gtg.) 03:05 (thymewarp) 03:05 *in the distance* 03:06 (thyme) : *Gasps* (carrot) was right, they are REAL! 03:06 Devon? Chillpeashooter ? 03:06 huh 03:06 anyways 03:06 (carrot) : *wakes up* Huh! Where am I!? 03:07 (BL RS) : You... you know too much, along with THEM! Since you are weak, unlike the others, it's time we take you down! 03:07 (carrot) : What!? 03:07 (BL AK) : EXACTLY! 03:07 (carrot) : NO! Help! HEEELP! 03:09 (4boot) : No one will help you in this place... 03:09 (carrot) : Wait, who are you? You look human.. whatever that is 03:09 (4boot) : You can call me the Booter. I lead these dopplegangers. As you can see, this world is too rabid, and too free. We plan to take over, and put this place in our command! 03:10 BL CT: I'm going to go fight the others 03:10 (carrot) : NO! 03:10 (4boot) : YES 03:10 (4boot) : Guys, take him out 03:11 BL CS:*Holds IC's leaves* 03:11 (BL RS) : *eats Plant Food* 03:12 BL CS's eyes are green for some reason 03:12 (BL RS) : *shoots laser at (carrot) * 03:12 (carrot) : *GAAAAAHHH- 03:12 (thyme) : *rewinds time to before he ate the food* 03:12 (carrot) : NO! 03:12 (thyme) : YES! 03:12 BL CS: Oh look, its you. 03:13 (thymewarp) : *saves (carrot) * 03:13 BL CS: Thyme warp, the time 03:13 (thymewarp) : Come on, dude! *runs to the maintenence areas* 03:13 (BL RS) : They're coming to the maintenece areas! CATCH THEM 03:13 BL CS*Digs underground* 03:13 (BL AK) : AYE AYE! 03:13 BL CS: *pops up* NOT SO FAST! 03:14 *maintenence room* 03:14 (thymewarp) : COME ON! 03:14 (carrot) : Wait! Who are you!? 03:14 (thyme) : I'm Thyme Warp! I can rewind time! 03:14 BL CS: *Blocks Them* NOT SO FAST! 03:14 (carrot) : That's kinda cool! As a doctor, I didn't think such- uh oh 03:15 (thyme) : well uh oh, we aren't fighters arent we? 03:15 (intensive) : Oh NOOOO! 03:16 (thyme) : *warps the Boot-leg to the surface* 03:16 (carrot) : *continues running* If I'm right, they are called Boot-legs 03:16 (thyme) : *continues running* YEP! 03:16 BL CS: I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BOOT-LEG YET! YOU PESKY VEG!8Chases them* 03:17 (thyme) : *falls into a pit* GAAAH 03:17 (carrot) : THYME WARP! 03:17 (carrot) : Oh no oh no OHHH NOO 03:18 BL CS: GOTCHA THYME WARP! 03:18 (thyme) : NOT TODAY! 03:19 (thyme) : *rewinds to the time you weren't even made* Luckily, he was mde today 03:21 (carrot) : *jumps down* 03:21 (carrot) : Thyme Warp, you alright? 03:21 (thyme) : Yep, but wat is this place? 03:21 (carrot) : I see some picture 03:22 TBC 08:25 ?? 08:25 wmag barely was on the last few months 08:25 you mean demotion? 08:25 yea 08:25 oh. 08:26 then my friend chill decided to help me get my adminship back, tho admins promote members to mods 08:26 there has to be a way to be an admin 08:26 well, youre getting bureau anyway 08:26 yea 08:26 due to those votes in manager topic 08:29 hello 08:29 oi 08:30 it seems that you cant block a person for swearing, or at least noticing. 08:30 Back 08:31 it's wmag 's white knight 08:31 yo jungle 08:31 when i was b-crat, i banned someone for swearing uncensored style. it has to be censored i thought 08:31 sup 08:31 anyone RP? or not, 08:32 hello mr. busta 08:32 is chat ded? 08:32 plastic 110% buy now! available everyone but china! 08:33 true XD 08:33 (macau and hong kong still sell) 08:33 ? 08:34 puff? 08:34 puffy* 08:34 i drink bleach also ;3 08:35 oh look, preventing topics. 08:35 i make chat dead all the time lmao 08:35 ? 08:35 RP? 08:35 k 08:36 btw puffy 08:36 when does the manager poll end 08:36 soon 08:36 ok 08:36 puffy 08:36 but you have to go through training beforehand 08:36 What? 08:37 how do i train btw 08:37 id like 08:37 to see where 08:37 wmag called this wiki dumb 08:37 no wait i already was trained .-. 08:37 @PT you'll see 08:37 it's protocol 08:37 wmag has called this wiki dumb multiple times xD 08:37 one time i got into a fight with bearjedi 08:37 wherE? 08:37 lets rp for the sake of boredom 08:37 on chat of course 08:38 Home Page?diff=49006&oldid=48737 Also this. 08:38 And I really don't think WinterMagnet was hacked to be honeset. 08:38 *honest 08:38 loading.. 08:39 Everything he did when he was 'hacked' seems like things he would normally do if he was bored of this wiki and hated it. 08:39 Am I invisible to you? 08:39 @Jungle In a sec broski 08:39 that isnt something wmag would do 08:39 yes, when he gets bored from a community, he trashes it 08:39 The last time he did this dumb thing he killed off his character (WMag) and insulted everyone saying, "this wiki 08:39 but wmag isnt doing that right now 08:39 also, he did that once 08:40 *"this wiki's dumb" 08:40 Yea, because he's banned 08:40 ok, may i have a link? 08:40 also, remember: 08:40 I'd do that if I hated This place 08:40 which I don't 08:40 wmag wasted $25 for mc servers + $5 for wiki stuff 08:40 Ayo Citron 08:40 hi 08:40 also, something i may want to photograph irl 08:40 Hallo 08:40 tho i wasted more money than him nowadays. js .-. 08:41 Thx for colored username!2 08:41 *! 08:41 np 08:41 it's our school's exam sheet 08:41 Btw I blocked someone for one week 08:41 B.O.R.E.D 08:41 just remember something: wmag never logs in during exams 08:41 But on the MC servers, he would tnt spam and yell at everyone if they didn't do what he wanted. 08:42 @Puffy wmag doesnt like tnt spamming, i played with him mc over 100 times (3 months) 08:42 wtf 08:42 say 93 times fr this case 08:42 wow what the hell 08:42 ? 08:43 i want to take another plant But I haz too many 08:43 I need more zombies 08:43 Oh well I'll take it anyway XD 08:43 Nightshade is mine! 08:43 and i needed to donate money for gw2 characters btw 08:44 Jungle 08:44 puffy? 08:44 i forgot to do that lol 08:44 No one is taking any modern day plants or zombies until i decide stuff on a thread 08:44 ? 08:44 Insert Your Name Here is planning to take Nightshade 08:44 when he can 08:44 Dun dun dun 08:44 And I plan to take Moonflower 08:44 WHEN i can 08:44 What? @Iceshorm 08:44 Im getting Shrinking Violet 08:44 Shrinking Violet 08:45 i only planned to take AC Perry and Petrified Cactus when i can 08:45 stuffy sunflower is mine ;3 08:45 ROCK PEA IS MINE! 08:45 Hmm 08:45 sorry caps 08:45 Who would i want 08:45 flameface is mine too ;3 08:45 flameface 08:45 tho everyone needs to share 08:45 that name doh 08:45 ikr 08:46 puffy 08:46 have you decided on something? 08:46 look, let's do a deal: 08:46 - wmag gets no more than admin rights 08:46 YETI CHOMPR IS MINE 08:46 Who Wants Stalkers immense powers on our side? 08:46 THATS WHAT IMMA TAKE 08:46 - i get all his characters excluding his dumb trio 08:46 - pt gets manager 08:46 -- cos votes 08:46 since I cant have CSD 08:46 Ill take Yeti Chomper instead 08:47 Let's not do a deal. 08:47 you're gonna engage on a wiki war 08:47 wmag wasted $30 08:47 for this wiki 08:47 I should take Rose too (troll) 08:47 So WinterMagnet is going to engage a wiki war? 08:47 no 08:47 but something else would 08:47 inb4 wintermagnet s cat 08:47 wat? 08:47 Carp is on our side now xD 08:48 raelly? 08:48 Can we just please all agree that WinterMagnet should stay banned 08:48 I wonder if Iceshroom and fumeshrrom is a wmag sockpuppeT) 08:48 Pls 08:48 i took both druid rose and pops corn. and stuffed them to big daddies 08:48 So okay, engage a wiki war. 08:48 Wikia loves me already, I can just ask them to fix stuff. 08:48 i told you, im not the prepetator 08:48 listen up puffy 08:48 you're currently abusing 08:48 you don't even know how to deal with hacked users 08:48 Abusing? 08:48 Puffy isn't even 08:48 because A hacks B, B suffers? 08:48 I just 08:48 How do we know he was hacked? 08:48 Lol no 08:49 is Stalker OP? 08:49 @puffy idk 08:49 How do we know he didn't do it himself. 08:49 See? I'm taking protocol. 08:49 ok, decisive 08:49 This isn't abuse xD 08:49 but 08:49 you can see something 08:49 wmag wouldnt give a power to an enemy 08:49 (carp) 08:49 plus, you don't even get the clear side - he's hacked for the sake of carp ino 08:50 info* 08:50 Imma attempt to make PVZ2 Yeti Chomper 08:50 someone needs info about carp 08:50 this makes me suspicious about YOU 08:50 Why do people need info from carp? 08:50 about 08:50 not from 08:50 Hello 08:50 Why do you need info about him? xD 08:51 not me 08:51 someone does 08:51 So WinterMagnet got hacked to steal information about Carp? 08:51 NOBODY NEEDS INFO ABOUT CARP 08:51 apparently, what i found out 08:51 YES 08:51 his channel name 08:51 No one is allowed to take PVZGW Citron since it's already owned since its Citron and Citron is MINE 08:51 why the entire crime started 08:51 lol XD 08:51 PLUS YOU ABUSE 5+ TIMES ABOUT CARP 08:51 Expand Carp? 08:51 d 08:51 Abuse? Nah. 08:51 good! step one complete! 08:52 absolutely 08:52 now tell me, who is mine2fish? 08:52 see? even wmag doesnt know that 08:52 Im getting the feeling that this guy is a sockpuppet of WMag . 08:52 @jungle im using his pc right now, he's right now playing some games 08:53 By the account of the wiki I hereby lay forth a ban on you. 08:53 but no, im not his brother 08:53 For all those who agree, say 'I' 08:53 @puffy so biased 08:53 I 08:53 you didnt even negotiate 08:53 Because there isn't anything to negotiate on. 08:53 all you did was spamming no 08:53 I spammed 'no'? 08:53 Since when? 08:53 not spamming 08:53 just responding 08:54 whats wrong with responding? 08:54 what could possibly go wrong tho 08:54 not a response.. 08:54 not a single one 08:54 come on puffy, what's wrong with testing? 08:54 testing..? 08:55 this is making no sense at all 08:55 why when one gets hacked he has to encounter consequences 08:55 remember, back in april-june era, 08:55 I HAVE SOMETHING TO SY 08:55 *SAY 08:55 shahudas 08:55 Yes that 08:55 and 08:55 "if i get robbed in a bank robbery, am i the fault one" - you 08:55 CAN WE ALL JUST SHUT UP 08:55 AND 08:55 MOVE 08:55 ON 08:55 WITH 08:55 OUR 08:55 LIVES 08:55 Hold on CF3 08:55 LIFE 08:56 Iceshorm, that isn't what I am saying. There is NO proof that he didn't do those things himself. 08:56 If you robbed a bank and it was on camera, then there would be proof. 08:57 but it's the same thing 08:57 the main idea is not about banks and cameras 08:57 There is no proof you know WinterMagnet personally or WinterMagnet was hacked. 08:57 it's about that something happened to you 08:57 *sigh* 08:57 ^ 08:57 one robber may be dumb enough to throw the entire moneysack into the ocean 08:57 after the robbery 08:57 clap clap, the country is dead 08:57 But the robbery was on camera XD 08:57 the robber is considered a terrorist 08:58 Actually you sound just like wintermagnet .. 08:58 how? 08:58 I'm gonna ask wikia to check your IP 08:58 we're right now in the same place 08:58 Can we just block him already? 08:58 Jungle great suggestion 08:58 @js what a nice attempt to speed 08:59 so 08:59 listen puffy 08:59 wmag can help you retrieve some deleted junk 08:59 Hey Iceshroom, puffys selling free cookies 08:59 HOIHOI 08:59 IN RETURN 08:59 you must unblock him 08:59 Don't 09:00 what deleted junk xD 09:00 @JS so, you're letting 12 pages go away? 09:00 and possibly, they're over 12 09:00 since there was a 1400 milestone not long ago 09:00 say three pages, 15. 09:00 We just reclaim them @Iceshroom 09:00 @Js but you dont know them lol 09:00 Do you even know what that means? 09:00 HOI IM TEMMIE, WELCOM TO..... DA TEM SHOP 09:01 yes 09:01 CHILL 09:01 it means restoring 09:01 I HAVENT SPOKEN TO U 09:01 IN FOREVER 09:01 BROTHA, WE MEET AGAIN 09:01 On the account of Rule #3, Iceshorm is starting a flame war. 09:01 "flame"? 09:01 'he's gettin salty 09:01 i didn't even use the astrik 09:01 IT MEANS THE DELETED PAGES CAN GET NEW OWNERS! Someone plz block him its getting annoying 09:01 @js but you dont know which pages they are! 09:02 wmag does 09:02 Because of this, Iceshorm will be banned. 09:02 Do I care? no. 09:02 @puffy so 09:02 Also, I can just check "recent changes" 09:02 So bye. 09:02 you're letting approximately 1/140 the wiki go? 09:02 noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 09:02 you know what? 09:02 I am WOomy 09:02 yay 09:03 BYEBYEBEYBEYEBYEBEYBEYEBYEEEEE 09:03 CF3 , I m Woomy 09:03 omfg 09:03 thats nce 09:03 guess what 09:03 What? 09:03 no pages were deleted 09:04 Omagawsh 09:04 100% proof hes a sockpuppet of WMag 09:04 yea 09:04 im sure of it 09:04 damn it im hungry 09:04 brb 09:04 Now what 09:05 Rp 09:06 RP 09:06 (Everyone's stuck in Grief temple) 09:06 (Get Ready to fight Stalker) 09:07 Ill use my most OP character...... (SPreengtrup) 09:07 (BTW its a joke) 09:07 Celery Stalker: Where are we? 09:08 ill useeeee 09:08 a ded ghost 09:08 Ded Ghost: *ded* 09:08 (citron) : Not sure! 09:08 (Spreengtrup) : -comes out of a well placed box- HOI 09:09 Stalker:*Emerges from the ground* So you've fell into my little trap, HOW DISGRACEFUL! 09:09 (primal sunflower) : AHH! LOOK AT MY SCARY FACE! 09:09 Stalker: *Pulls out several blocks from the Temple* PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM! 09:10 (STARSHINE) : CRAP! 09:10 cf3 : Its like the Wither Storm from Minecraft Story mode! 09:10 cfc3: *smacked with frying pan* 09:10 * cf3 09:10 oh sht i was missing 09:10 cf3 : WHAT DID I DO?? 09:10 Narrator: You broke the fourth wall 09:10 cf3 : DID NO- Nevermind 09:11 Stalker:*Teleports everyone into a battleground like the one when you fight that weird head in skylanders trap team* 09:11 Dreamcatcher? 09:11 ye 09:11 (hero pea) : I dont think so! *fires 5 peas at a time* 09:12 Stalker:*Hurls several slabs at Starshine* 09:12 *The peas hit him, only doing slight damage* 09:12 (starshine) : *reflects with light* 09:12 Stalker:*Pulls out a Gaster Blaster* 09:13 *Fires it at Citronfire3 * 09:13 cf3 : AHH! *flies away avoiding it just in time& 09:14 Stalker:*Removes a few of the slabs like Dreamcatcher does* 09:14 (hero pea) : Crap! 09:15 Stalker: *Sends the killer shadow at Hero Pea* 09:15 (hero pea) : Ohh no..! 09:15 Celery Stalker: He's more powerful then I thought! 09:15 (super magnet) : Hmm.. 09:15 *The Shadow zooms towards Hero Pea* 09:15 (super magnet) : *sees killer shadow heading for hero* 09:16 (super magnet) : No! *jumps in front of Hero making the shadow hit him and reflecting it back* 09:16 Stalker:*Dodges* Ha! *Pulls out Death Blade* 09:16 *Slices it across the battleground* 09:17 (hero pea) : Tha- Damn it! Really!!?? 09:17 sta 09:17 *The Shadow slowly turns into Phantom WinterMagnet * 09:18 (citron) : Are you f***ing kidding me!? 09:18 (Dr. Doofus) : making a machine- dont worry!, I'll fix it! 09:18 Stalker:*Blasts machine* 09:18 *suddenly, Night Citron comes from the ground* 09:18 (citron) : Oh no... 09:18 Stalker: FACE YOUR OLD ENEMY! 09:18 (nightfall) test 09:18 (night citron) 09:18 Corrupt Zombie : O_O 09:18 CorruptZOmbie 09:18 *Phantom WMag attacks Corrupt Zombie* 09:18 Nightfall: MWHAHAHAA! 09:19 Nightfall is Night Citrons real name 09:19 k 09:19 Nightfall: I've returned... 09:19 CorruptWizard : -CORRUPTIS, LEVITATUS -uses a levitating spell on Phantom WinterMagnet 09:19 (citron) : I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU! 09:20 Stalker: I CAN REVIVE THE DEAD AGAINST YOU!*Summons Phantom Carp* 09:20 Nightfall: HA! I'm never REALLY gone Citron. I tought you knew that 09:20 Celery Stalker: O F*CK! 09:21 (Just) : -shoots drained Melody Orbs- 09:21 Stalker: *Reflects* 09:21 (Try using Light based Attacks) 09:22 (starshine) : Wait.. 09:22 (Spreengtrup) : -points a flashlight at Stalker- 09:22 (starshine) : I know how to defeat them! 09:22 Stalker: GAH! 09:22 (starshine) : *uses plant food shooting light in every direction destroying all the phantoms and damaging Stalker* 09:23 Nightfall: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:23 Derpy-matronics : -throw tiny suns (which are light balls) at Stalker- 09:24 Stalker:GAH! I WON'T FALL AGAINST LIGHT(In mind: Oh no, they've found my weakness, must do something) 09:24 Stalker:(Pulls out one of the slabs, using it as a Shield) 09:25 (HERO PEA) : *is on the slab he pulled nearly falls but is saved once again by Super Magnet * 09:25 (hero pea) : Thanks! Again. 09:25 Derpy-matronics : -derp and run away- 09:26 (This fight is Intense) 09:26 (Steve) : -using da toilet and reading the news paper- 09:26 (hero pea) : Time to summon the ultimate attack... 09:26 was that intense? 09:26 Distoy : -gets a cubit- someone Mix! 09:26 (hero pea) : *starts glowing and flying* 09:26 Stalker: THATS IT! STORM MODE! 09:26 (hero pea) : *activates Dark Hero* 09:27 Dark (hero pea) : You wil hate me now! 09:27 *Tranforms into a giant Crocodile Made of pure darkness* 09:27 (hero pea) : *starts attacking madly* 09:27 (Steve) : -opens the toilet door- CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, IM TRYING TO DEPOSIT SOMETHING HERE ( a term for pooping) 09:27 (super magnet) : According to my calculations, Hero has no affect on Stalker! 09:28 (starshine) : Thats because hes using Dark against Dark! 09:28 Stalker:*Sends out a powerful Shadow at Hero Pea, Sending him flying* 09:28 (starshine) : We need more light! 09:28 k i'm back 09:28 (hero pea) : AAHH! 09:28 w8 a minute hold on 09:28 cf3 : *catches* 09:28 cf3 : You need more LIGHT power 09:28 (Dr.Doofus) : -comes back with a HUGE flashlight- this good enough? 09:28 join btw? 09:28 (starshine) : *hops over to Stalker, smiling at him* 09:28 yus 09:28 Sure 2015 12 28